


Nanosex

by Larissaloki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nanotechnology sex, Smut, smidge of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larissaloki/pseuds/Larissaloki
Summary: An ask from tumblr asking for Bucky using nanotechnology to have sexy times with Tony. Bucky is obviously down for some new ways of having sex, using his creativity to drive his love mad.





	Nanosex

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut with a dash of plot at the beginning! Hope you enjoy!

Bucky loved the Nano tech that Tony had created. He loved how graceful and easy Tony made controlling it look; yet knows for a fact he would struggle to use it to the same degree as him. Bucky knew his boyfriend was amazing and made it his goal to tell Tony as often as possible, Tony did the same for him, both just so heads over heels for the other in a way that surprised others.

When they first met, sparks flew from their verbal battles of wit. Sharp tongues and quick minds sparring whenever they were in the same room, prank wars rising between them and often dragging others into it, not that Clint and Sam needed much convincing to help out every now and again. The fact that it’s usually Steve that gets caught in the crossfire? Hilarious- until their all caught by the sodden angry super soldier and forced to do laps.

Both showed the other how much they trusted them with various gestures and agreed upon limits. Bucky allowed Tony to work on his arm, after getting an email from princess Shuri on how to keep up maintenance.

Bucky insisted a few protocols be put into place, should the Winter Soldier somehow come back through some unknown trigger that hydra put in.

Likewise, Tony showed his own trust in Bucky by sleeping in the same room, allowing himself to be vulnerable around the once feared Soldier. Giving Bucky special codes and access to areas that only Rhodey and Pepper previously had access to. Lastly, Tony gave Bucky the ability to have control over his Nano tech suit.

This last one nearly punched Bucky in the chest as this new control meant that, Bucky could take over mid battle if he thought Tony was making a bad call. He promised to only use this trusted control if he thinks Tony truly made the wrong call or he sees something Tony doesn’t and has no time for words. A highly unlikely situation, but Bucky felt an overwhelming love at such trust he was given.

Bucky kept this a secret of course, no use advertising his control over the armour and making himself a target even more by those that want the tech.

Now every now and again, Bucky will use this ability to control the Nano particles as a way to play different, more private pranks on Tony. Changing his hand into a pincher hand, or a hook or on one memorable occasion, into a rabbit during training when Tony was firing at targets. Joke on Bucky, Tony just blasted the bunny as a projectile at the target instead.

Such are what lead to this precise moment down in Tony’s workshop, testing his new Nano particle housing device, Bucky testing his control of said particles after Tony did his initial tests. As Tony stood in the middle of the room, flight suit on only, Bucky got the best way to test his control.

“You ready Sugar? You gonna have to stay still for me now”

Flashing a charming smile at Tony, Bucky rolled a chair to sit in in front of Tony. Attaching the ear device that allowed him to connect to the particles, Bucky leaned back in his seat.

“Born ready Winter Dynamite, show me what you got”

Cocksure, Tony winks at Bucky as he stands still, eyes bright with excitement, wondering what Bucky may do.

“Oh I think you’ll find my idea enlightening”

Without much further ado, Bucky imagines the Nano tech wrapped around Tony’s arms and legs. Almost immediately the particles crawl out of the housing unit in the middle of Tony’s chest, spreading up to his arms and locking them tight, likewise some go down to the legs and feet and doing the same. Immobilising Tony on the spot. 

Grin wide and alight with excitement, Tony gives his arms and legs a test wiggle but they don’t budge an inch. His arms are stretched up and legs spread wide, leaving his body open for Bucky’s enjoyment and games. 

“I was wondering how long it would take until you came up with this, Friday I owe you” 

“You made a bet with your A.I doll?”

Grinning more wickedly Bucky imagines a knife sliding under the suit to carefully off the main bits. Thankfully Tony trusts him as Tony stayed as still as possible during this, trying to ignore the thrill that ran down his spine in anticipation. Thighs quivering slightly, if the Nano suit wasn’t keeping him upright Tony would be on his knees by now. Bucky’s control has improved so much. 

“Always! Friday makes for a great betting partner, we have a lot of bets on right now even,”

Just because he had to stay still as bits of his ruined flight under suit floating to the floor, baring his chest, back and his entire crotch and ass.

“Now I’m curious, you got many bets on me?” 

Shifting in his seat to lean a bit more forward, trying to come across as casual; trying to ignore the ever growing problem in his trousers. Eyes darkening with want as Tony starts to harden under his gaze, squirming in his place Tony huffs, he loves the drawn out play while simultaneously hating being left hanging. Tony knows that Bucky won’t be moving any faster unless he wants. Even in bed Bucky will take his time to drag things out if he wishes. 

“Why would I tell you?”

Stubbornly, Tony looks Bucky right in the eye, ignoring his body. Playing Bucky’s game by trying to ignore his efforts to rile him up. Making Bucky work harder for the reactions he wants. 

Flashing his teeth in a wide cheeky grin, Bucky makes some particles form a bullet like shape behind Tony’s back. Standing up and pulling a small bottle from his pocket; one Tony immediately recognises as Bucky’s favourite lube; Bucky makes his way at a leisurely pace until he’s behind Tony as well. Squirting lube into his hands and spreading it over his fingers to warm up, Bucky hums softly to himself. 

“Such a cute ass baby, almost makes me want to take a bite out of it when I see it. Right now I’m torn between my first idea and getting my mouth down there until you’re a wrung out, begging mess” 

Tony shivers at the low almost rumbling lust filled tone that’s whispered near his ear, light puffs of air making the small curls at the back of his neck to ruffle slightly. When he speaks, even Tony can tell that his voice sounds high and needy. 

“oh yeah such a hard decision to make Buckster, practically impossiBLE!” 

Yelping at the end, Tony feels one of Bucky’s amazing fingers, wet with lube, rub over his hole teasingly. Relaxing practically by instinct by now, Tony’s ass loosens up to accept the finger he cannot wait to fee- Whining angrily when Bucky pulls his hand away, Bucky himself chuckling at his sputtered curses, Tony tries to look back over his shoulder at Bucky. 

“Stop teasing!” 

Crying out, Tony feels the small bullet like shaped Nano particles pushes past him rim, the slick object sliding inside with barely any resistance. Once seated inside, Bucky mentally instructs it to vibrate while ignoring Tony’s increasingly creative swears and squirming. Trying to get the small bullet to touch that one spot. Moving back to stand in front of Tony, Bucky marvels at the darkened flushed skin, the sweat steadily building up along Tony’s forehead, temples and collar bone. Mouth parted enough to pant and grunt in frustration as the vibrating bullet teases but never brings him the pleasure he seeks. 

“Ooooh the endless possibilities of things I could do to you right now baby” Smirking, Bucky made the bullet grow thicker, but still eluding that one sweet spot inside, he will get Tony begging this time round. “Maybe I could suck you off before fucking you senseless or maybe I will sit in that chair while the suit does everything for me?” he muses. 

Prying his eyes open to glare at his boy friend, Tony snarls, though the attempt is ruined by his thrashing and moans. 

“You better get that dick in me or else you’re sleeping on the floor” 

Waving away Tony’s threat, Bucky kneels down on the cold, hard floor, briefly debating going to grab a cushion but decides the effort not worth it. His mouth has been watering, the show that Tony has been putting on for him, has been increasingly riling himself up.

Gently taking Tony’s hard dick into hand, steadying it as much as he can as his metal hand goes to grip Tony’s bucking hips. Licking his lips, Bucky carefully but slowly opens his mouth and swallow down Tony’s cock, dragging out of him hoarse shouts and sputtered begging for Bucky to go faster.

Taking his time, Bucky moves his mouth up and down while gripping the base of Tony’s cock, holding off his orgasm that’s now steadily climbing. The bullet in his ass, now grown to a full size dildo that is now driving in and out of his hole.

“Fuck! Bucky please please please! I can’t take much more!”

Moaning, Tony throws back his head as he pants heavily, body twitching and thrashing as he tries to pull his hands free, wanting to just throw Bucky down in the floor to ride him already!

Pulling off with a wet pop, Bucky looks up through his eyelashes, a wicked smirk curving his lips as he stands gracefully. Still looking in complete control, only the darkening of his eyes, wet slightly lips and his now free erection betraying his lust.

“Poor baby boy, I’ve kept you waiting for a while huh?”

Gentling his smile, love shining through, Bucky pulls Tony’s head towards him for a kiss. Tongue slipping in to tangle with Tony’s, letting him taste himself on Bucky’s tongue. Swallow the low mewls and groans that come from Tony, Bucky quickly fumbles with a condom packet before pulling away to pull it on. They can have messy sex later when in the safety of the bedroom with a shower near by.

Using the Nanotechnology to hoist and attach Tony’s legs around his shoulders, the dildo morphing back into the suit leaving Tony disappointingly empty. Slicing himself up with extra lube to avoid chafing, Bucky slowly and carefully pushes his way past Tony’s slightly puffy rim. Checking in with Tony to make sure it’s not hurting him.

Once fully seated, Bucky holds still with herculean effort, despite the stretching and pounding Tony’s ass has already received, he is still so tight. Squeezing and clenching down in such a divine way, God Bucky loves this ass.

Nodding for Bucky to move, Tony moans appreciatively when Bucky drew. Done with being slow and gentle, Bucky moves with purpose as of fucking Tony was his divine mission in life; a mission Bucky would happily take over and over.

Thrusting hard, Bucky grips tightly at Tony’s hips to move him as well, effortlessly manipulating Tony’s body to bring them both pleasure.

“Come on Doll, cum for me and show me how good you can be for me”

Moving his metal hand; now warmed by Tony’s heat radiating from his body; Bucky takes a hold of Tony’s leaking cock and moves it in time with his thrusts. It doesn’t take long before Tony is bowing his back as he moans, cum spurting from his dick and all over Bucky’s hand.

Grunting and watching the after shocks wrack Tony’s body, Bucky moves his hand back to Tony’s hip, moving faster and harder as he chases his own orgasm. It takes a dozen more thrusts into the contracting hole that squeezes him with delicious pressure, before Bucky’s own his stutter and eventually stilling as his orgasm races through his body.

Clutching Tony tight as they move to the floor, the Nano particles having gone back to their housing when Bucky’s mind whited out in pleasure, they held each other as they rode their high. Panting heavily to try and get their breath back.

“Damn Bronco, I think you’ve ruined normal vanilla sex for me”


End file.
